


2027

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Years of 221B [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've really never thought about it?"</p>
<p>Today's "Fifty Years of 221B" fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	2027

"You've really never thought about it?"

Sherlock traced random patterns on the soft skin of John's stomach with his finger. He loved lazy Sunday mornings.

John rolled his head sideways to meet his husband's inquisitive eyes.

"Well", the doctor started, giving Sherlock a reassuring smile that showed the detective that what John said next would be nothing but the truth, "I'd be lying if I said I'd never given it any consideration, but it's something we really need to consider carefully... given your condition."

Sherlock looked deep into those gorgeous eyes and nodded.

"I know, John." He said, his frown giving away the fact that he was clearly trying to deduce John's feelings about that. "However, there are avenues that we can investigate. Ways we could do it... if it's something you wanted, that is?"

The question was subtle but evident. John raised himself up onto an elbow and looked down at his husband; his lover; his life.

"Sherlock?"

The scrutiny became too much for the Holmes, and he turned his head away a little, closing his eyes.

John reached out his free hand and coaxed the head back around again.

"Sherlock", he repeated, leaning in to place a soft kiss on the frown lines between Sherlock's eyes.

"You've thought about this, haven't you?" John continued, smiling. "You want a baby."


End file.
